quiero conocerla más
by skayue-chan
Summary: Desde que esa divertida chica que tartamudeo su propio nombre cuando lo conoció vino a su casa nació en Luka cierta curiosidad por la peculiar amiga de su hermana, curiosidad que se convirtió en interés genuino cuando descubrió que ella diseño la portada de uno de los discos de su cantante favorito. Estaba dispuesto a conocer más profundamente la extraña melodía que era ella


**ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO LUKANETTE!**

 **SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE SHIP POR FAVOR ABTENERSE DE LEER!**

 **Y pues bueno, yo también me uno al club de Fans de Luka! Jejejeje**

 **Vaya que sigo impresionada del gran impacto que tuvo Luka en un solo capitulo, es decir, el tipo prácticamente dividió al fandom! Porque pues he visto que al menos el 30% del fandom no le molesto la idea de que hubiese un poco de Lukanette en la serie, la verdad a mí también se me hace interesante esa idea, no estaría mal que alguien más empiece a sentir interés por nuestra Mari y la verdad Luka le queda perfecto como pretendiente!**

 **Por eso aquí un one-shot que no pude evitar ponerme a escribir, espero les guste.**

Con la música de Jaged Stone sonando de fondo Marinette trabajaba con toda concentración en una increíble chamarra negra de cuero reflejando en ella todo el espíritu del rock, y claro así debía quedar ya que era precisamente para el extravagante músico a quien escuchaba en ese momento. Una vez más su cantante favorito le pedía exclusivamente a ella el diseñarle una original chaqueta para lucirla en su próximo concierto. Llevaba trabajando en ello varias semanas poniendo todo su empeño ya que ese trabajo debía ser el mejor de todos los que ha hecho, a veces sin darse cuenta le daba a hasta altas alturas de la madrugada o incluso cuando ya se iba a dormir terminaba despertándose debido a que una grandiosa idea se le vino a la mente a mitad de la noche.

-wooow Marinette, a Jaged Stone le encantara! – _le alaga su pequeña Kwami flotando a un lado suyo_

-gracias Tikki – _dice haciendo ademan de secarse el sudor de la frente_ – pero todavía siento que le falta algo – _llevando su mano a su barbilla mirando inquisitiva su creación_

-todavía tienes una semana para entregarla…. Despéjate un poco y alguna idea se te ocurrirá

-sí, tienes razón – _mira el reloj en su escritorio_ – no puede ser ya casi es hora! – _Alarmándose teatralmente_ – debo irme ya!... la competencia de esgrima ya casi empieza – _y claro era impensable no ver a su adorado Adrian desde un comienzo por lo que, junto con Tikki que estaba en su respectiva bolsa, sale corriendo como si la casa se estuviera incendiando_

Mientras tanto, en un barco a la orilla del rio Sena, Luka Couffaine disfrutaba de su tarde de domingo tal y como a él le gustaba; recostado tranquilamente en su cama oyendo con sus audífonos puestos la estupenda música del gran músico que era su principal inspiración, Jaged Stone. Este álbum en especial le gustaba bastante, todas las canciones eran increíbles, los solos de guitarra, el ritmo e incluso la portada era de lo más original, reflejaba la pura esencia del cantante. Se puso hojear adentro del álbum donde estaban algunas fotos de sus conciertos y giras así como la letra de las canciones llegando hasta donde estaban los correspondientes créditos de las personas que colaboraron en la creación del disco donde un nombre en específico le hizo sentarse de golpe.

-Marinette Dupain Cheng? – _lee nuevamente en voz alta y totalmente escéptico, no podía tratarse de la Marinette que él conocía o si? Nunca le pregunto su apellido a pesar que su hermana lo ha invitado un par de veces en sus salidas grupales en las cuales aquella chica de grandes ojos azules también asistía y con la cual platicaba amenamente._

-Luka, mamá dice que ya es hora del ensayo – _entre su hermana con su usual calma reflejada en su voz y rostro_

-como se apellida Marinette? – _interroga ignorando lo que dijo, Juleka lo mira confundida por ese repentino interés en su amiga_

-emmm…. Dupain Cheng – _Luka abre sus ojos impactado_ – Marinette Dupain Cheng, porque preguntas?

Ignoro su pregunta y nuevamente busca entre los nombres aquel que llamo su atención, en efecto, ahí estaba el nombre de Marinette dándole el crédito por el diseño de portada

-es increíble!... ella fue la que diseño la portada del disco – _poniéndoselo en la cara a su hermana quien no se inmuta en lo mínimo_

-si lo sé…. Nuestro compañero Adrian le pidió incluso su autógrafo – _dice quitándose de la cara el disco de su hermano_

-vaya…. En verdad que esa chica es alguien muy talentosa _– dice contemplando con mayor fascinación aquella portada, era un trabajo muy creativo_ – yo también quiero que me autografié el disco

-bueno, dámelo y cuando la vea en la escuela le pediré que lo firme para ti

-ooh no…. Yo se lo pediré en persona – _sonríe, será un excelente pretexto para invitarla a salir solo los dos_

-como quieras…. Pero date prisa ya debemos empezar a ensayar – _se retira tan calmada como llego_

Da un último vistazo al disco admirándose una vez más de la increíble originalidad del trabajo, ahora ya comprendía mejor del porque desde que la vio presentarse ante él de esa forma tan peculiar pero graciosa llamo enormemente su atención, esa chica reflejaba ser completamente original tal y como su diseño del disco, y la verdad, aun con las pocas salidas en grupo en las que lo ha invitado su hermana, él ya empezaba a tomarle cierto interés queriendo llegar a conocerla mejor.

Adrian Agreste llego sin problemas a la final motivado mayormente por sus tres grandes amigos que estuvieron desde la primera ronda alentándolo desde las gradas. Su última oponente era nada más que Kagami, bien él sabía que ese último duelo sería bastante competitivo ya que la asiática era increíblemente hábil en la esgrima. La verdad, lejos de sentirse intimidado estaba emocionado esperando que en esta ocasión no hubiese mal entendidos como aquella vez que Marinette quizá dio un juicio errado sobre quien fue el ganador.

-ya están por empezar – _dice Marinette nerviosa jalando el brazo de su amiga_

-cálmate chica, ni Adrian esta tan nervioso como tú – _mirándola divertida_

-es que yo he visto lo buena que es Kagami…. Cuando ella y Adrian tuvieron ese duelo "amistoso" – _hace comillas con sus dedos_ – el enfrentamiento estuvo bastante intenso, imagina ahora que es una competencia nacional

-eso significa que este duelo en definitiva será épico – _comenta emocionado Nino, aunque la tal Kagami fuera tan buena como decía Marinette él bien sabía que su mejor amigo no se dejaría vencer si dar una buena pelea_

Ante el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo del ultimo duelo, los tres chicos se vuelven hacia la zona donde sería el enfrentamiento sin embargo Marinette sigue sin poder evitar sentirse algo inquieta, siente deseos de comerse las uñas al ver a los dos esgrimistas finalistas ponerse frente al otro y colocarse los cascos. En cuanto el juez dio la indicación de comenzar ambas espadas chocan entre sí con suma intensidad, mucho más grande que aquel duelo en la escuela. Ninguno se dejaba tocar y cuando existía una oportunidad de ataque alguno de los dos lo esquivaba con destreza o era un empate. Hicieron un descanso al pasar los 10 minutos en los cuelas el mercados seguía empatado a 0.

-vaya que esto se puso muy intenso – _exclama extasiado el DJ –_ esa chica sí que es buena pero mi amigo no se queda atrás

-¿Qué pasa si ninguno de los dos logra el punto? – _cuestiona Marinette, por lo que veía ninguno de los dos planeaba bajar la guardia_

-Adrian me comento que un duelo de esgrima no puede durar más de 15 minutos, en los 5 minutos restantes alguien debe lograr punto o de lo contrario lo declararan empate – _informa Nino_

El duelo se reanuda junto con el marcador que daba una cuenta regresiva desde el minuto cinco, de nuevo las espadas chocan con intensidad entre sí reflejando la determinación de sus portadores al querer dar lo mejor de ellos mismos. El tiempo paso tal como agua entre las manos, tan solo faltaban 15 segundos en los cuales alguien debía ser capaz de dar un toque a su contrincante o de lo contrario el duelo cerraría en empate, con cada segundo que pasaba el corazón de la peli azul latía con furor, ella quería que Adrian fuera el ganador.

Todo indicaba que terminaría siendo empate pero los ojos verdes desviaron por una micra de segundo su atención de su oponente al divisar entre el público a una pequeña mariposa que volaba directo a Marinette, fue a causa de esa momentánea distracción que Kagami acertó el punto que le dio la victoria quedando a un solo segundo de que el tiempo acabara. Ambos se quitan los cascos dándose la mano fraternalmente mientras Adrian sonreía resignado al caer en cuenta que la mariposa que lo distrajo era una común y corriente.

-ooh no perdió – _dice Marinette cabizbaja_

-oye el segundo lugar no está nada mal – _dice Alya en tono animado_

-y fue un duelo de lo más increíble! – _Clama Nino poniéndose de pie_ – lo que importa es que dio una extraordinaria batalla

Los jóvenes que obtuvieron los tres primeros lugares salen del estadio siendo fotografiados y entrevistados por algunos reporteros, fue un evento a nivel nacional y el desempeño de todos los participantes estuvo digno de campeonato, en especial de los dos primeros lugares. Entre la luces y preguntas los ojos verdes buscaron a sus amigos quienes una vez que se dieron cuenta que el rubio los observaba lo saludaron eufóricamente, especialmente Marinette que sonrió muy tímidamente cuando Adrian fijo su amistosa mirada en ella.

-que increíble espectáculo hermano – _le dice Nino estrechando su mano con el rubio una vez que los reporteros lo dejaron libre_ – esto tenemos que festejarlo! – _anuncia recargándose en el hombro de Adrian_

-pero no gane – _dice humildemente y sonriendo_

-pero estuviste sensacional! – _suelta Marinette sin pensarlo ganándose una mirada asombrada del modelo_ – si, bueno…. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y…. el…. El segundo lugar es muy bueno….. – _llevándose una mano a la nuca_ – yo…. Emmm…. Muchas felicidades – _finaliza con la cabeza agachada, nunca es capaz de hablar tranquilamente ante él_

-gracias Marientte – _dice Adrian tranquilizando un poco los nervios de su amiga_ – gracias a ustedes también por su gran apoyo

-muy bien pues entonces vayamos a festejar – _clama Alya –_ supongo que después de tan tremendo enfrentamiento Adrian querrá relajarse así que vayamos a tomar una refrescante limonada…. Nino invita! – _agarrando del brazo al mencionado a quien le guiña el ojo_

-¿yo? – _esta por reclamar pero la insistente mirada de la morena a su lado le hace bajar la mirada resignado_ – está bien – _la pareja se adelanta_

-¿vamos Marinette? – _ofrece Adrian con su gentil sonrisa ante con la que Marinette asiente tímidamente_

Llegaron a una agradable fuentes de sodas que contaba con varias máquinas de juegos, Nino y Adrian se divertían con el futbolito mientras que las chicas tomaban su bebida sentadas en una de las mesas. Marinette claro aprovecho para ver embelesada al rubio quien lucía resplandeciente sonrisa divirtiéndose con su amigo moreno mientras que su amiga solo se limitaba a ver el estado de ensoñación perdido que tenía, era una escena muy común cuando se trataba de Adrian después de todo. Solamente sale de su trance enamorado al oír su celular anunciando un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió rogando que no fuese su mamá diciéndole que requería ayuda en la panadería, solo ella tendría tan mala suerte de que alguien interrumpiera ese momento.

-que raro…. – _susurra viendo la pantalla_

-¿Qué pasa? – _le pregunta Alya_

-es que no tengo registrado el numero

-pues abre el mensaje para ver de quien se trata amiga, tal vez alguien cambio de número y ya – _la lógica de Alya tenía fundamentos así que revisa el mensaje del desconocido remitente_

 _Número no registrado:_

" _hola como te ha ido Ma Ma Marinette?... tienes que firmarme el disco que tuviste la amabilidad de NO decirme que tu diseñaste la portada, sabiendo que soy fan de Jaged Stone"_

-vaya pues no dice quién es – _comenta Alya al leer el mensaje_ – pero es alguien que conoce sobre tu trabajo con Jaged Stone…. ¿alguna idea de quien podría ser? – _interroga dejando salir a luz su lado de periodista, por cómo estaba redactado el mensaje llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de alguien a quien Marinette conocía bien pero esta niega con la cabeza aunque algo en como escribió su nombre se le hacía muy familiar. Segundos después entra un nuevo mensaje del mismo número desconocido._

 _Número no registrado:_

" _oh por cierto soy Luka y enserio quiero tu autógrafo y con dedicatoria"_

-LU-LUKA! – _exclama Marienette soltando el teléfono malabariándolo en el aire, incluso los chicos dejan momentáneamente su partida volteando a ver confundidos a su amiga quien solo ríe nerviosa haciendo ademan con su mano de que no pasaba nada._

-vaya que interesante – _dice Alya tocándose el mentón viendo de manera inquisitiva a su amiga_ – únicamente te he visto tener esa reacción con una persona – _señalando al rubio quien volvió a concentrarse en el juego junto con Nino_

-aah no, no jejejeje…. No es que yo…. – _comienza a hacer sus típicos ademanes exagerados_ – es que me tomo por sorpresa que me escribiera y que supiera que yo diseñe la portada del disco de Jaged Stone

-seguramente leyó tu nombre en los créditos del disco – _deduce Alya_ – y…. ¿Qué responderás?

Alza su vista de nuevo hacia el rubio por quien lleva ya tiempo suspirando, sin embargo algo pasa al verlo sonriendo y divirtiéndose tan divinamente, no niega que verlo tan contento la ponía a ella muy feliz pero como que no tuvo el efecto de ensoñación entre las nubes que suele tener, es decir, ese endiosado sentimiento fue menor. ¿Por qué la sensación cambio? Adrian le seguía gustando de eso no había duda pero ahora que sabía que el mensaje era de Luka le llego el recuerdo de la hermosa melodía que le toco en su guitarra la primera vez que lo conoció, aquellos sencillos arpegios que tocaron su corazón. No comprendía porque el músico se abrió paso empezando a confundir sus sentimientos.

….

….

…

..

 _Mensaje de Ma Ma Marinette:_ **(N/A asi fue como Luka guardo el número de Marinette XD)**

" _eh bueno…. Perdona por no decirte no lo creí importante pero con gusto de firme el disco, aunque no creo que sea para tanto, pero cuando quieras pasa a la panadería Dupain Cheng pero dudo que mi autógrafo sea la gran cosa, digo, tu eres genial en la guitarra eso si es de admirarse, es decir, tienes talento ojala otro día pueda volver a escucharte"_

Luka rio divertido ante el largo mensaje que respondió la chica, incluso pudo imaginársela haciendo sus graciosas expresiones. En definitiva iría a esa famosa panadería de la que tanto ha hablado y que resulto ser que los dueños eran los padres de Marinette, vaya que esa chica le causaba un curioso interés, algo le decía que escondía mucho más de lo que la nerviosa y graciosa chica aparentaba. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era como cuando una canción que escuchaba por primera vez le llamaba suficientemente la atención como para querer aprendérsela de memoria tanto en guitarra como la letra, es decir, que le gustaba tanto que ya quería saber cada acorde, cada silencio, el significado de la letra e incluso porque no, agregar algo más con su guitarra. Eso le provocaba Marinette.

-creo que empezare a tomarle más gusto a los postres y pan dulce – _comenta al aire mientras su hermana guardaba su guitarra_

-entonces te recomiendo que pases a la panadería de los padres de Marinette, son los mejores reposteros de Paris – _responde Juleka ajena a que el comentario de su hermano no era solamente por ir a comer algo dulce_ – en algunas ocasiones ha llevado algunos postres hechos por ella misma y son deliciosos

-¿ella también sabe repostería? – _pregunta sorprendido_

-si, ya que ella a veces los ayuda en la panadería

Tan solo con lo poco que sabía de Marinette y con lo que le contaba su hermana ya estaba fascinado, esa chica que era toda una caja de sorpresas pero sentía que tan solo había descubierto el exterior, que todavía dicha caja tenía compartimientos secretos que por supuesto iría descubriendo poco a poco.

-se ve que es una chica sumamente talentosa – _murmura al aire aunque Juleka logra escucharlo_

-Luka…. – _lo llama con leve tono de inquietud, ante lo último que murmuro su hermano más el gesto que tenía al estar hablando de su amiga pudo ya percatarse del interés que comenzaba a nacer por ella_ – te recomiendo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones con Marinette, a ella le gusta…. _– era mejor no revelarle el nombre para evitar problemas_ – alguien más

-yo solo quiero conocerla mejor es todo - _se alza de hombros para luego guardar su guitarra en su funda_ – se ve que es una chica muy agradable

-bueno eso es cierto…. Es muy amigable con todos

Y sin tener la intención de interesar más a su hermano con Marinette, Juleka comienza a platicarle algunas anécdotas que han pasado con sus compañeros de clase mencionando con protagonismo a su amiga peli azul. Relato aquella vez que todos sus amigos y ella quedaron atrapados en el hotel Burdua debido al ataque de un akuma, en esa ocasión Marinette demostró asombrosa valentía y liderazgo para salir de ese apuro y debido a eso no dudaron en votar por ella para ser delegada de la clase. Claro que no podía no mencionar la vez del incidente de la foto de grupo, Marinette hizo todo lo posible para que volvieran a tomarla ya que por culpa de Cloe ella no salió pero pese a sus esfuerzo no consiguió convencer al fotógrafo, sin embargo tras que la salvaron del akuma que la poseyó Marinette hizo otro intento yendo con el fotógrafo para que por lo menos les tomara una foto en el parque.

-ya decía yo que era un milagro que al fin salieras bien en una foto – _se burla mirando la fotografía en la pared. Juleka solo se cruza de brazos_

El guitarrista fija sus ojos en la imagen de una sonriente Marienette que estaba junto a su hermana, con todo lo que le contaba ya pudo percatarse que la chica posee fuertes valores morales que defiende firmemente, era justa, una gran y valiente líder, alegre, talentosa y quien sabe cuántas virtudes más le faltaban por descubrir por qué incluso su timidez para hablar como cuando se conocieron era una virtud ya que eso significaba que no tenía ni una gota de soberbia.

…

….

…

..

-me sorprendes Marinette – _dice Tikki estando a punto de entrar a su casa_ – esta vez no tartamudeaste tanto o hablaste de más al estar ante Adrian, de echo hablaste muy calmada con él

-si es verdad – _y eso la tenía bastante tranquila, al parecer ya los extremos nervios que la invadían al estar cerca del chico ya se iban calmando_ – es una lástima que tuviera que irse tan pronto – _por fin se puede estar más tranquila con él y debe de irse al recibir un mensaje de la asistente de su padre recordándole que tenía cosas que hacer_

-anímate, ahora que ya comienzas a tener más confianza al estar ante Adrian quizá algún día puedas invitarlo al cine

-aaaay eso espero – _se baja de hombros, ojala que ya pronto pueda invitarlo sin que terminara diciendo algo absurdo_

Antes de que Marinette abriera la puerta de su casa, que igualmente era la panadería más frecuentada de Paris, su kwami se oculta en su respectiva bolsa. Al entrar ve a un joven alto de cabellera negri azul dándole la espalda al estar conversando con su madre quien era la que atendía en ese momento. Este llevaba lo que parecía una guitarra, no podía estar segura ya que estaba guardada en su funda, bien podía tratarse de otro instrumento.

-hola hija, que bueno que ya regresaste – _le saluda su madre_

Estaba por regresar el saludo pero sus palabras enmudecieron cuando dicho joven que le daba la espalda se da la media vuelta revelando unos intensos ojos celestes que eran acompañados por una gentil y seductora sonrisa.

-LU-LUKA! – _exclama dando un paso hacia atrás tropezándose con sus propio pies y cayendo de sentón_

-Marinette! – _se alarma su madre pero Luka ya estaba adelantándose a donde la torpe chica había caído_

-¿te lastimaste? – _pregunta Luka inclinándose para ofrecerle su mano en ayuda a levantarse. Marinette tras sobarse el trasero lo mira sumamente apenada por su torpeza pero al atreverse a mirarlo nota sincera preocupación en su rostro_

-n-no, estoy bien – _se pone de pie tomando la mano de Luka que no suelta aun ya incorporada_ – pero…. ¿Qué haces aquí?... no creas que no me da gusto verte, es bueno verte de nuevo aunque no creí que fuera tan pronto…. Quiero decir emmmm – _entonces es cuando se percata que todavia tomaba a Luka de la mano, así que con los nervios a flor de piel retira el contacto como si la piel del chico le quemara. Luka por su parte solo ríe disimuladamente, esa chica sí que le resultaba muy divertida_

-vine para que la brillante artista que diseño esta portada – _saca el disco de Jaged Stone que traía adentro de su chaqueta_ – me hiciera el honor de firmarlo

-¿viniste hasta aquí solo por eso? – _cuestiona tomando el disco, segundos después cayo en la sorpresa que quizá su voz sonó con un deje de decepción_

-bueno….también quería probar los famosos postres de la panadería Dupain Cheng de los que tanto he oído hablar – _mirando a Sabine que estaba tras el mostrador la cual mantenía su encantada sonrisa ante el encantador joven amigo de su hija_

-por supuesto sería un honor…. Si quieres pueden pasar a la sala y yo les llevare una tarta de chocolate que no tarda en salir del horno – _ofrece amablemente mientras que Marinette sufría un colapso interno por la atrevida invitación de su madre_

-oh por favor no se moleste…. Debe de tener mucho que hacer atendiendo la panadería, yo quedare más que satisfecho con alguna de las delicias que hay por aquí – _observa a su alrededor saboreándose ya toda la variedad de pan y postres que el local poseía_ – dime Marinette…. – _esta se sobresalta cuando repentinamente se volvió a verla_ – de casualidad…. ¿hay algo que tu hayas preparado?

-emmm si….. yo ayude a preparar las galletas de chocolate – _dice señalando la vitrina donde dichas galletas estaba deliciosamente exhibidas_

-en ese caso…. Quiero una orden de esas galletas por favor – _pide a Sabine mientras que a Marinette le empieza a querer dar un pequeño ataque de nervios. No dudo un segundo en pedir exclusivamente algo que ella preparo_ – y después de que firmes mi disco si quieres me ire, seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer así que…..

-NO! – _exclama interrumpiendo y sorprendiendo al guitarrista que la mira con los ojos bien abiertos_ – es decir, no tienes que marcharte tan pronto, después de todo te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí. Firmare el disco y si gustas podemos ir por un chocolate para que lo acompañes con las galletas – _Luka sonrió disimuladamente divertido al notas el pequeño nerviosismo en la chica_

-me parece una excelente idea Marinette – _perfecto, tendría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor saliendo a solas con ella_ – pero yo invito los chocolates, será en agradecimiento por firmar mi disco

Con su usual torpeza de habla Marinette intenta negarse alegando que no le costaba nada darle su autógrafo por lo que no era necesario que le agradeciera con nada pero Luka, sonriendo amenamente, finalizo el debate diciéndole que no aceptaría una negativa. Resignada de no poder ganar ese debate subió a su cuarto a buscar un bolígrafo y firmar el disco oyendo en el camino a Luka diciéndole que no olvidara su dedicatoria, palabras que le provocaron un tenue sonrojo y que casi se tropeara en las escaleras.

-espero que no le cause inconvenientes que su hija salga – _le habla muy educadamente_

-claro que no, diviértanse – _dice entregándole la bolsa de galletas al encantador joven_

-gracias, cuanto le debo?

-oh por favor no es nada, acéptalos en compensación por esperar tanto tiempo a Marinette

Entre tanto Marinette trataba de pensar en una buena dedicatoria con la que firmar el disco pero nada bueno se le ocurría, es decir, a Adrian únicamente le firmo el suyo con su nombre pero Luka parecía muy insistente en querer una dedicatoria.

-porque no solo escribes "para mi buen amigo Luka"? – _sugiere Tikki_

-no se…. Suena muy forzada – _dice sin quitar la vista del disco mientras Tikki le mira curiosa de que su portadora pusiera tanto interés en hacer especial esa firma para el chico guitarrista_ – ya se – _exclama poniendo el bolígrafo en acción_ \- ¿Qué te parece? – _le muestra el disco a la Kwami donde venía escrito con impecable letra "para un talentoso guitarrista y gran amigo, de Marinette para Luka"_

Bajo la aprobación de Tikki la diseñadora baja nuevamente encontrándose a Luka esperándola tranquilamente, con leves nervios le devuelve su disco ya firmado cuya dedicatoria al leerla le dibuja una gran sonrisa para luego exclamar un efusivo "fantástico" mirando con fascinación a Marinette.

Una vez saliendo de la Cafetería donde compraron sus chocolates calientes, los cuales inútilmente Marinette intento en vano pagar el suyo, pasearon caminando tranquilamente por un bello parque que les brindaba un refrescante viento en esa tarde. Ambos charlaban amenamente sobre diversos temas que salían con total naturalidad, incluso reían de una que otra anécdota vergonzosa que les llego a ocurrir. Claro que Luka no pudo evitarle preguntar cómo fue que termino diseñándole a Jaged Stone la portada de una de sus discos con lo que Marinette termino por contarle que fue debido a que una vez cuando estaban el hotel Burdua en una clase con sus compañeros para aprender el funcionamiento de este, casualmente llego Jaged Stone y casualmente a ella la asignaron como su asistente, fue allí que el extravagante cantante le pidió conseguirle unos lentes con la torre Eiffel pero que no le satisfago los lentes de turista que le compro por lo que termino creándole unos ellas misma.

-¿entonces tú también le diseñaste esos lentes que uso en uno de sus conciertos? – _Pregunta Luka más que impresionado_ – con razón no los he encontrado en ningún lado

-no, ya que son exclusiva marca Marinnette – _dice divertida señalándose a si misma, en poco tiempo se sintió en mucha confianza ante Luka_

-vaya si que eres talentosa – _elogia provocando una tímida sonrisa en su acompañante_ – diseñas portadas increíbles para súper estrellas de rock, preparas exquisitos platillos – _se lleva a la boca la última galleta_ – y ahora resulta que también diseñas accesorios muy originales que es para la misma estrella de rock a quien le diseñaste la portada del disco. ¿Acaso no eres también una súper heroína por las noches? – c _laro que eso lo dijo en tono bromista y sarcástico pero Marinnette internamente casi le da un paro cardiaco_

-yo?... una súper heroína?... jajajaja e-eso sería ridículo – _trata de fingir una risa divertida pero claro era más de nervios. Si tan solo supiera que dio justo en el blanco….._

-pues yo creo que no sería tan ridículo, eres muy valiente y justa Marinette – _la mira fijamente reflejando en su tenue sonrisa la sinceridad en sus palabras. Marinette baja la mirada sintiéndose apenada por el alago que normalmente era para su alter ego y no para la torpe y común Marinette_

-p-por cierto….¿por qué trajiste tu guitarra? – _cuestiona curiosa al ver a Luka acomodándosela mejor en el hombro. Además se supone que vino a su casa a pedirle que firmara su disco. ¿Para qué traería su preciado instrumento consigo?_

-por costumbre…. La traigo a todos lados desde que tengo 12 años – _dice como si fuera de lo más natural pero Marinette que admirada de la gran devoción que le tiene a la música_ – como mis padres nos tenían a mi hermana y a mi viajando constantemente la única forma de no morir de aburrimiento era poniéndome a practicar

-si que eres dedicado a la música – _comenta Marinette admirada_ – pero no es cansado traerla todo el tiempo colgada en tu espalda?

-un poco, no negare que en ocasiones me duele algo el hombro…. Pero si al hacer lo que te apasiona no conlleva algo de sacrificio entonces no sabrás si realmente lo amas lo suficiente como para estar dispuesto a tolerar el dolor que surge en ocasiones – _mira a Marinette sonriéndole apaciblemente. Ella queda asombrada ante las sabias palabras del músico_ – esto…. Igual aplica con las personas – _eso le hizo abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos. Bajo su mirada poniéndose a reflexionar en un silencio que Luka noto pero respeto. Tales palabras inevitablemente le hizo pensar en cierto rubio que lleva gustándole desde hace tanto tiempo pero, realmente lo amaba tanto que sin dudarlo estaría dispuesta a tolerar un poco de dolor? O…. solamente era un crush muy fuerte lo que sentía por el modelo?_

Continuaron caminando y hablando de sus pasiones, temores y de más cosas que Marinette únicamente a conversado con su amiga más íntima Alya y sus padres, sin embargo Luka en muy poco tiempo le transmitió esa confianza para charlar con él como si llevaran años de conocerse. Luka también se abrió sentimentalmente ante Marinette, contándole que de muy pequeño fue víctima de bulas de los niños por ser demasiado tímido con las niñas a las que en ese entonces les tenía algo de miedo, pero fue gracias a su difunto padre que lo metió a clases de guitarra, donde encontró en la música el remedio para tenerse más confianza. Confeso que aun actualmente era algo torpe para hablar con una chica y por ello su medio de comunicación más efectiva era la música.

-pero si conmigo hablas tan naturalmente – _se le hacía difícil de creer que alguien como él tuviese ciertos problemas para acercarse a una chica_

-pues por si no recuerdas…. La primera vez que nos conocimos te hice sentir mal por burlarme de tu tartamudeo cuando me hablaste

-yo suelo ser muy torpe, es ya usual que pase por alguna vergüenza frente a alguien – _admite cabizbaja_

-es una chica muy simpática – _suelta Luka al aire confundiendo a Marinette por el cambio tan abrupto de tema_ – fue lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi, para nada te creí torpe – _la mira fijamente ante con lo que Marinette se sonroja tenuemente pero con una linda sonrisa_ – en todo caso el torpe fui yo al querer hacerme el gracioso riéndome de tu "ma ma marinette", es por eso que tengo problemas al querer comunicarme con palabras, yo suelo expresarme mejor con la música

Sus pasos así como su amena conversación fueron detenidos al oír el llanto de una niña que ambos ubicaron que estaba sentada en una banca del parque con sus manos en sus ojos. Marinette sin pensarlo fue corriendo a ella bajo la atenta y asombrada mirada celeste de su acompañante.

-hola pequeña…. – _saluda amistosamente sentándose a lado de la pequeña_ \- ¿Qué te sucede?

-me separe de mami por perseguir a una mariposa – _dice entre sollozos, Marinette suspiro por lo irónico de la situación, por lo menos no fue un akuma lo que siguió_

-tranquila, seguramente ya te esta buscando…. Me quedare contigo a esperarla de acuerdo?

-pero yo corrí mucho – _las lágrimas de la niña salían más y más_ – no sabrá donde buscarme – _y explota en llanto de nuevo, Marinette trataba de calmarla ofreciéndole del chocolate que aún tenía o algunos dulces que llevaba con ella pero la niña estaba demasiado asustada_

Entre llantos se empezó a oír un alegre melodía en guitarra consiguiendo que la niña se fuera calmando poco a poco haciéndola buscar el origen de la música encontrando a un alto chico de pelo negri azul acercándose a ella mientras seguía tocando su inseparable instrumento.

-te gusta? – _pregunta Luka inclinándose a la altura de la niña sin parar de tocar, está ya tan solo gimoteando asiente con la cabeza_ – apuesto a que te sabes esta – _cambia la posición de sus dedos cambiando así el tono de la melodía. La niña abre sus ojos al reconocerla_

-es la canción de valiente! – _festeja feliz de oír su canción favorita y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a cantarla con suma alegría_

En lo que la pequeña cantaba olvidándose un poco de su tristeza, Luka miraba de reojo a Marinette quedando prendado de ver el alivio de la peli azul y le tierna sonrisa con la que observaba cantar a la niña. La mirada azul de ella de repente se desvía a él y cuando esta le sonríe algo extraño hace que su pecho de una especie de fuerte brinco que por poco hace que pierda el ritmo de la canción que tocaba pero gracias a sus años de experiencia la retomo rápidamente. De esa forma se siguieron un buen rato con Luka tocando diversas canciones de películas infantiles mientras que la niña cantaba cada una de ellas. Entre canción y canción la madre de la pequeña apareció al reconocer la voz de su hija quien en cuanto la vio se fue corriendo hacia los brazos de su madre, primeramente, como es usual en toda madre preocupada, le llamo la atención por irse corriendo de esa manera pero luego la abrazo llorando de la felicidad por haberla encontrado sana y salvo.

-no saben cuánto les agradezco que cuidaran de mi hija – _dice la mujer al acercarse a los dos jóvenes todavía con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos_ – como podría pagarles

-oh por favor no se preocupe por eso – _dice Marinette agitando sus manos en ademan de negación_ – lo importante es que pudo encontrarla – _Luka mira disimuladamente a la peli azul cuya sonrisa era sincera, la verdad quedo admirado de la benevolencia de Marinette que realmente no aceptaría ningún tipo de recompensa_

-mami él sabe tocar con su guitarra las canciones de mis películas favoritas – _le cuenta a su madre señalando al guitarrista_

-y tú las cantaste todas verdad?... fue por eso que pude localizarte – _le dice inclinándose a la altura de su hija y dándole un beso en su frente_ – de nuevo les agradezco mucho por su gentileza – _dice al incorporarse nuevamente_ – vamos Emily, despídete de los jóvenes – _la pequeña asintió felizmente yendo hacia Luka quien se inclina a su altura_

-gracias por tocar mis canciones favoritas!

-no fue nada…. Me alegra que pudieras animarte – _responde Luka sonriéndole amablemente_

-oye….. – _le hace una señal al chico para que se acerque más, Luka curioso por lo que quería decirle en secreto obedece_ – tu novia es muy bonita – _le susurra yéndose a continuación de la mano con su madre, dejando a Luka con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tras ponerse de pie no se atrevía a mirarla por lo que paso desapercibido que Marinette también tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas al haber escuchado lo que la niña le dijo a Luka supuestamente en secreto._

-emmm…. Fue buena idea tocar esas canciones para que se calmara – _comenta levemente nerviosa Marinette tratando de quitarse el bochorno_

-la música tiene el poder de calmar cualquier aflicción del corazón – _guardando su guitarra de nuevo en su estuche_

-sí, es cierto…. – _sonríe ante la bella frase de Luka_ – pero como es que te sabes todas esas canciones infantiles?

-es la única manera de entretener a mis primos pequeños cuando vienen de visita…. Como te dije ya, no soy muy bueno socializando así que uso la música – _revela alzándose de hombros_

-vaya eso también me serviría a mí cuando cuido a Manon, muchas veces no logro mantenerla quieta – _cuenta divertida_

-en ese caso…. Considérame una caja musical a domicilio cuando quieras Marinette – _le guiña un ojo consiguiendo para su satisfacción una tenue risa de ella_ – hace algo de calor…. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado?

-claro!... conozco un lugar cerca de aquí – _anuncia con entusiasmo_ – pero esta vez yo invito – _aclara cruzada de brazos tratando de verse firme_

-mmmm te propongo una pequeña apuesta – _pone gesto enigmático_ – llévame a un lugar donde venden el helado más exquisito que tu conozcas y si me gusta más que tus galletas tu invitas, pero, si sigo prefiriendo las galletas entonces yo pago todo…. Trato? – _extiende su mano_

-es un trato – _sellan la apuesta con un apretón de manos_ – vamos entonces – _se adelante siendo seguida a un lado suyo por Luka cuya sonrisa satisfactoria no se borra de su rostro. La está pasando mucho mejor de lo que se imagino_

En el parque, que hace tan solo unos 15 minutos dejaron atrás, un gentil chico con un hermoso ramo de flores era cruelmente rechazado en su confesión de amor únicamente por que la mujer era sumamente interesada y quería a un hombre con mucho dinero que pudiese cumplirle todos sus caprichos, además también era superficial y lo humillo diciéndole que jamás podría fijarse en alguien que no tuviese musculatura. Mostrando una arrogante sonrisa se dio la vuelta alejándose del joven cuyo corazón herido fue aprovechado por Hawk Moth que mando a un akuma a incrustarse en el ramo que sostenía.

-Luka no es justo! – _reclama Marinette una vez que compraron un generoso vaso de helado_

-¿Qué? – _dice entre risas_ – el trato era que si el helado me gustaba más que las galletas tú lo invitarías o no?

-estoy segura que mentiste – _le mira perspicaz aunque sonriendo amigable_

-me ofendes Marinette – _pone una mano en su pecho en énfasis dramático_ – yo nunca me atrevería a engañarte, fui completamente sincero

-huumm…. Debí saber que terminarías diciendo que las galletas te gustaron más para no dejar que yo invitara, apenas y probaste el helado

-fue más que suficiente una cucharada para decidir que tus galletas son oficialmente mi postre favorito – _sonríe sinceramente y es que no mentía, el helado era bueno pero aquellas galletas que preparo Marinette eran una droga al paladar_ – te aseguro que ya me he vuelto adicto a ellas _– ese sencillo alago fue suficiente para ponerla levemente tímida pero agradecida por el comentario_ – definitivamente iré más seguido a la panadería a comprarlas – _y de paso ver a cierta chica_

-pero no siempre las preparo yo

-pues probare alguna otra cosa que te haya tocado preparar…. Iré diariamente a comprar algo diferente de la panadería

-me temo que subirás de peso si haces eso – _dice divertida ante la idea de un Luka gordo_

-en ese caso deberás acompañarme a caminar para evitar eso – _si que la chica era distraída, no se ha percatado que todo lo que decía era con doble intención, aunque a decir verdad ese factor suyo era en parte atrayente y divertido_ – Marinette cuidado! – _Jala a la chica hacia él evitando que fuese arrollada por el tumulto de personas que repentinamente paso corriendo_ \- ¿pero porque tan repentino alboroto? – _se pregunta preocupado mirando los rostros de pánico de las personas_

En cuanto a Marinette, ella ya tenía una leve sospecha de que era el causante de tanto desorden, las probabilidades de que un akuma estuviese detrás de esto eran altas. Su primer impulso aprovechando que Luka parecía distraído con todo el alboroto, fue correr lejos a un lugar donde pudiese transformarse pero no conto con que Luka la tomara firmemente de la mano e irse corriendo con ella diciéndole que debían resguardarse para no correr peligro de lo que estuviese ocurriendo. Ella se sorprende de la determinación en los ojos de su amigo de no dejarla sola, en parte claro que agradecía el que quisiera cuidarla pero tenía que hacer algo con el akuma, era su deber después de todo.

-aquí estaremos seguros – _dice ocultándose en un callejón tras unos botes de basura_ – vaya locura he?... ya ni Jaged Stone provoca tanto alboroto – _intenta bromear para amenizar la situación pero Marinette parecía bastante inquieta_ – tranquila, seguramente Ladybug y Chatnoir no tardan en aparecer y poner orden

-Luka yo…. Emmm…. - _¿Qué debía hacer?, obviamente no podía contarle su secreto y si salía corriendo lo más probable es que la sigua arriesgándose a que la descubra_ – debo irme…. Es necesario

-ahora es muy peligroso salir Marinette…. Tranquila, seguramente tus padres deben estar a salvo – _deduce que eso es lo que la tenía intranquila_

-no, no es eso…. Es que…. – _en eso ve a su compañero gatuno ir tras el akuma, era momento de ir a ayudarlo_ – yo…. Yo…. Sé quién es Ladybug! – _suelta sin pensarlo haciendo que Luka abriera desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal revelación_ – tengo que ir a buscarla pero no puedo permitir que me acompañes, le prometí que a nadie le revelaría su identidad – _mira al impactado chico rogando internamente que le creyera, bueno ciertamente no mentía_

-¿es verdad?,¿sabes quién es Ladybug? – _no es que no le creyera, simplemente era algo bastante impactante_

-si…. Debo ir a informarle sobre lo que está pasando, si no ha aparecido es porque debe estar ocupada en otro lado y solo yo sé cómo localizarla – _incluso a ella misma le sonaba ridícula su excusa pero es que nunca fue buena para inventar alguna mentira_ – confía en mi Luka, yo estaré bien te lo prometo – _lo ve suspirar con duda_

-eres increíblemente valiente Marinette – _alaga mirándola admirado, ella más esperanzada ve en la expresión de su amigo que podía confiar en él_ – Ladybug tiene suerte en tener una aliada tan confiable y valerosa como tú – _de nuevo alagaba a su identidad civil y no a su alter ego de súper héroe, eso le sorprendía_ – ve…. En cuanto acabe esta locura iré a buscarte – _tomándola de las dos manos_

-gracias Luka – _se va corriendo bajo la admirada y a la vez inquieta mirada del guitarrista_

-bien pensado Marinette pero si Luka le cuenta a alguien que tú sabes sobre la identidad de Ladybug el rumor se esparcirá y ahora tu identidad civil correrá peligro – _advierte Tikki desde su bolso mientras su portadora buscaba un lugar para transformarse_

-no te preocupes Tikki…. Confió en él, no le dirá a nadie – _finalmente se esconde tras un edificio asegurándose que nadie la estuviese observando, una vez que da la orden a su Kwami aparece la valiente heroína de Paris que lanza su yoyo para volar por los tejados y tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría_ – está convirtiendo a todos en una especie de bestia como en los cuentos de hadas _– se dice a si misma al ver todo el alboroto de los alrededores. A lo lejos, encima del arco del triunfo divisa al villano en turno arrojando a diestra y siniestra pétalos de flores con los cuales trasformaba a todos._

-que gusto verte my lady – _dice su felino compañero apareciendo a lado suyo_ – la situación se me estaba escapando de las garras

-lamento la tardanza chat, pero me alegra que este no te haya akumatizado – _dice en burla_ – aun

-muy graciosa – _rodando sus ojos sarcástico_ – al parecer está buscando a una persona en específica para convertirla…. Creo que es otro caso de corazón herido

-ya veo – _observa al akumatizado analizando la situación_ – bueno ya conoces la rutina, distráelo mientras yo trato de quitarle el ramo de flores…. Estoy segura que ahí está el akuma

-oh ya entiendo my lady…. Al ver mi deslumbrante belleza se sentirá celoso e intentara transformarme _– alardea en pose de súper modelo_ – buen plan – _y tras guiñarle un ojos salta en tejado en tejado a llevar a cabo el plan de la astuta mariquita quien suspira ante la usual actitud presumida de su compañero_

El héroe enfrenta al villano a su más puro estilo, provocándole al presumirle su disque musculatura y encanto con lo que efectivamente da en el orgullo del akuma que furioso empieza a perseguirlo arrojándole pétalos para transformarlo pero gracias a los agiles instintos del minino logra esquivar sus ataques con éxito. Mientras tanto Ladybug invoca a su lukycharm recibiendo en sus manos un espejo de pared, observo a sus alrededores comprendiendo que tenía que usar ese espejo junto con varios cristales para engañar al villano. Coloco el espejo estratégicamente y luego le hizo una señal a su compañero para que se acercara, este entendiendo el plan de su compañera va a ella. El akuma una vez que encontró a chat tras haberlo pedido momentáneamente de vista le lanza uno de sus pétalos pero no logra el efecto que se suponía que debía tener descubriendo que era tan solo un reflejo, aprovechando la confusión Chatnoir lo tiro con una barrida a los pies mientras Ladybug le quito el ramo de flores, rompiéndolo, liberando al akuma, purificándolo y arrojando su amuleto encantado volvió todo a la normalidad.

-ganamos! – _dicen los héroes haciendo su clásico choque de puños_

-Ladybug! – _se vuelve al oír su nombre en voz de un civil divisando a los lejos a Luka que venia corriendo hacia ella, es cierto, se había olvidado que lo dejo preocupado por su identidad civil_ – Ladybug…. ¿y Marinette?,¿está bien? – _tras el antifaz la heroína abre sus ojos al notar la sincera preocupación del músico por la simple chica que se ocultaba tras la máscara. Entre tanto chatnoir tuvo una leve reacción ante la mención de su compañera de clase viendo de forma inquisitiva al chico que preguntaba por ella_

-si tranquilo…. La deje en su casa, ella…. – _ve de reojo a su felino compañero quien estaba atento a la conversación que tenía con el chico_ – ella me conto que tuve que decirte que sabe sobre mi identidad – _dice en susurro una vez que se apartó a una considerable distancia del curioso gatito_

-si, lo siento…. Se vio obligada a decirme ya que no la dejaba ir a buscarte – _confianza siéndose algo culpable_

-lo sé, ella me lo conto pero…. Ahora te pido a ti que no le cuentes a nadie que ella sabe sobre mí, correría peligro si algún enemigo trata de forzarla en decirle mi identidad

-no te preocupes, yo jamás haría algo que pusiera a Marinette en peligro – _dice que total seriedad y verdad en su fija mirada asombrando justamente a la mencionada chica tras la máscara_ – debo ir a buscarla, gracias por cuidarla – _se va corriendo. Algo dentro de ella dio un extraño vuelco en su pecho al darse cuenta de la inquietud en los ojos celeste de Luka. Casi todos en cuento veían a Ladybug la llenaban de palabras de admiración pero Luka lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el bien estar de su identidad civil._

-y…. ¿Quién era ese? – _la mira inquisitivo_

-tranquilo gatito no te pongas celoso – _suela bromista sin saber que en cierta forma sus palabras no eran del todo erradas_ – solo estaba preocupado por su amiga

-entiendo…. ¿entonces porque susurrabas? – _le mira inquisitivo_

-la curiosidad mato al gato chaton – _la alarma de sus pendientes la alertaron recordándole también que tenía que irse a su casa ya que Luka iba para allá –_ debo irme ya…. Hasta pronto gatito – _lanza su yoyo perdiéndose entre los edificios_

El tiempo del héroe igual estaba por agotarse por lo que busco un lugar más privado para deshacerse de su transformación pero antes de salir de su escondite miro a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie lo viera. La zona era segura así como si nada camina despreocupadamente con la intención de regresar a su casa de donde como siempre salió a escondidas, sin embargo, sin ser consciente de que fue lo que le impulso, miro a donde Luka se fue corriendo hace unos momentos, la misma dirección donde estaba el hogar de Marinette. ¿Desde cuándo ellos dos se volvieron tan amigos como para quedar en pasear ellos solos? Bueno Luka era un chico muy agradable y parecía ser una buena persona y siendo Marinette tan gentil pues no era extraño que en poco tiempo se ganara a Luka como su nuevo amigo. Pero, una extraña sensación en su pecho le hiso sentirse un poco incómodo al pensar que Luka la buscaba.

-te estás viendo lento chico – _habla su Kwami escondido en su chaqueta_ – si no te pones listo se te pueden adelantar

-que locuras dices plagg…. No porque Luka busque a Marinette significa que ya no va a ser mi amiga – _responde ignorando la doble intención de su kwami_ – además sabes muy bien que a mi solo me gusta una persona

-debes aprender a ver más allá de lo que tienes a simple vista – _Adrian mira extrañado al pequeño gatito pero prefiere dejar la charla hasta ahí, debía regresar rápido a su hogar antes de que se den cuenta de su ausencia y su padre mande a todo el ejército en su busca._

Luka entro a la panadería exaltado y viendo desesperado a todos lados, Sabine al verlo en ese estado le pregunta preocupada del porqué de su estado tan agitado pero el chico baja la mirada avergonzado, se sentía responsable de Marinette ya que después de todo él le pidió permiso a su madre para invitarla a salir y ahora llega en ese estado de alarma y sin ella, seguramente cuando le contara lo que le sucedió no volvería a confiar en él.

-señora…. Vera…. – _estaba a punto de explicar cuando oye unos pasos bajando a donde él_

-Luka que bueno que te encuentres bien – _dice Marinette al estar frente al chico_

-lo mismo digo…. Me quede muy inquieto hasta que pude acercarme a Ladybug – _siente un peso irse de sus hombros al verla por si mismo sana y salvo_

-esperen…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – _interroga Sabine curiosa por saber de qué estaban hablando_ – y Marinette….¿en que momento llegaste y subiste a tu cuarto?

Era una fortuna que a pesar de ser pésima inventando mentiras al menos ya haya ganado un poco de experiencia alterando un poco la historia para tapar lo que hacía cuando se transformaba. Conto lo que paso saltándose un par de cosas, como que fue a "buscar" a Ladybug dejando a Luka solo, con lo que este se dio cuenta que ni su familia sabia sobre eso. Tan solo explico que de nuevo uno de esos villanos ataco creando un enorme alboroto en las calles, y debido al tumulto de gente Luka y ella se separaron pero Ladybug la encontró y la trajo a su casa para que no corriera peligro mientras que Luka dijo que se mantuvo oculto esperando a que todo el caos pasara.

-ya veo…. Lo importante es que ambos estén bien – _dice tranquilamente_

-pero siento mucho no haber cuidado apropiadamente a su hija señora – _se disculpa muy educadamente y claramente arrepentido, incluso Marinette lo mira sorprendida por su total honestidad_

-no tienes de que disculparte…. Después de todo la situación se salió de control – _Sabine estaba más que encantada con la simpatía y educación del nuevo amigo de su hija_ – me imagino que con todo lo que paso deben de tener hambre ¿no gustas acompañarnos a comer?

-claro, será un placer – _acepta más que gustoso de poder pasar otro rato con Mrinette y su familia_

-en ese caso, Marinette llévalo a la sala en lo que cierro y esperamos a tu padre, no creo que tarde mucho

-claro emmm…. Sígueme – _camina escaleras arriba, Luka tras agradecer la invitación sigue los pasos de una inquieta pero adorable Marinette_

-tu mamá es muy amable – _comenta Luka una vez estando en la sala_

-gracias aunque…. A veces puede ser algo entrometida – _dice esto último en voz baja y tímida, Luka alcanza a oírla por lo que sonríe divertido_ – puedes dejar tu guitarra en mi cuarto, esta subiendo aquellas escaleras – _señala con su mano, Luka asiente y va a donde le indico_

-mari…. – _habla tikki desde su bolsa_ – creo que olvidas un pequeño detalle que vera en cuanto entre a tu habitación _– ella tarda en procesar a lo que se refería su kwami para luego como si le tiraran una cubeta de agua helada recordó ciertas imágenes que tenía pegadas por toda la pared de su habitación_

-Luka espera! – _grita llena de pánico corriendo a su habitación pero ya era tarde, Luka ya estaba ahí dándole la espalda_ – y-yo puedo…. Puedo explicarlo…. Es que bueno él…. Él es un gran amigo y…. yo…. Solo…. A-apoyo su carrera de modelo guardando algunas de sus fotos jejejej – _trata de explicar atropelladamente y con los nervios a flor de piel_

-pues eres una gran amiga Marinette – _se vuelve a ella guiñándole un ojo_ – espero que cuando mi carrera de músico este comenzando también me apoyes así – _Marinette baja su cabeza abochornada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices_ – aunque las fotos de Adrian no pasan desapercibidas lo que llamo más mi atención fue eso – _señala la chaqueta colocada en el maniquí_ \- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-ammm….. yo la estoy confeccionando – _revela tímidamente_

-¿es creación tuya? _– exclama impresionado acercándose demasiado a Marinette quien nerviosamente asiente_ – wooow… ¿y para quién es? 

-la asistente de Jaged Stone me contacto diciéndome que él quería que le confeccionara una chamarra para….

-ES PARA JAGED STONE?! – _ahora si que estaba más que asombrado_

-si – _dice algo asustada ante la expresión de Luka_

-Marinette si que eres realmente talentosa – _alaga tomándola de ambas manos provocándole un tenue sonrojo a Marinette_ – y no solo eso…. Además eres valiente y la persona más confiable que he conocido…. Cualquiera que conociera tal secreto como el tuyo no dudaría en revelarlo para sacar algún provecho pero tú te mantienes firme en tu promesa, eso es admirable – _Marinette se sentía cada vez más abochornada ante tanto alago al cual no estaba del todo acostumbrada, al menos no ante la chica normal y torpe que era la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no salvaba Paris tras una máscara moteada_

-n-no…. No es para tanto – _retira sutilmente el agarre de Luka caminando hacia el maniquí donde colgaba su más reciente creación_ – entonces…. ¿te gusto?

-me encanto! – _enfatiza_ – aunque le falta todavía algo no crees?

-si a mí también me parece que aún no está del todo completa – _dice mirando analítica su diseño_

-pues…. Si yo fuera una súper estrella de rock me gustaría la figura abstracta de una guitarra en la espalda y mi nombre en rojo en los costados de las mangas

-eso es una gran idea Luka – _abre sus ojos emocionada_ – es el toque final que le falta

-espero que algún me des el honor de ponerme uno de tus increíbles diseños – _dice sonriéndole galantemente_

-s-si…. Claro – _baja la mirada sonriendo cohibida. En eso oye a su mamá llamándoles para que bajaran a comer –_ ya vamos! – _responde tras abrir la trampilla de la habitación_ – bajemos Luka

-claro…. Después de ti – _tras que la sorprendente chica baja, él vuelve a ver la colección de fotografías del rubio modelo que toco el teclado con ellos aquella vez del concierto por toda la cuidad. Entonces a él se refería su hermana cuando le dijo que a Marinette le gustaba alguien más. Eso no le molestaba, ni provocaba que le fuese a tomar resentimiento al chico_ – supongo que una sana competencia no le hace daño a nadie – _dice sonriendo confiado para luego bajar a comer con Marinette y sus padres que amablemente lo invitaron. Paso número uno, ganarse a sus futuros suegros_

No es que la idea de que competir por Marinette le causara excitación o fuese por cuestión de orgullo, pero por alguien tan fabulosa como ella era alguien por quien se tenía que luchar, demostrar que era digno de pretenderla. Y así como con la paciencia, disciplina y determinación con la que aprendió a tocar guitarra de esa misma forma estaba dispuesto a conseguir que Marinette se fijara en él.

 **Un poco tarde ya que la emoción del capítulo donde Luka apareció ya se calmó un poco pero aun así aquí lo tienen. Como ven no puse demasiado romance entre esos dos ya que primeramente lo que a mi me gustaría ver en próximos capítulos de miraculous es algo así, que primero se vea un cierto interés ya más claro de parte de Luka y que Marinette comience a confundirse un poco. A mi parecer eso le dará más sabor a la serie pero bueno es solo mi punto de vista**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
